Who Am I?
by Nerokin4
Summary: (I do not own Naruto, or most of the other concepts introduced in this story.) Naruto Wakes up and loses his memory, or is it Even Him?
1. Waking Up

Paste your docum

Naruto Uzumaki

Who Am I?

Waking Up

"Naruto! Naruto!" I hear a voice exclaim over me. I open my eyes with only the memory of fighting my best friend. I don't remember what he looked like, or even where we were, I just know I was fighting him.

"Ah, good. You're Awake," says a girl with the same voice that I've been hearing. My head pounds for a straight three minutes. When the pounding subsides I see the girl with green eyes pink hair and strange clothing. She's wearing a red tank top, white elbow and knee guards, and a white skirt over green shorts. "We were worried after you went to take on Sasuke alone-"

"Who are you?" I abruptly say.

She stared at me for a few minutes. "I'm Sakura. You're first crush, Remember?"

"No… and who's Naruto?"

"You are Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, Sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village."

I try to sit up quickly but a sharp pain in my torso restricts my speed.

"Don't push yourself, Naruto!" Sakura says. "Sasuke severely wounded you according to Neji. I wouldn't move too quickly."

"Who are Neji and Sasuke?" I had to ask.

"What do you remember?"

"Fighting my best friend, I don't know where we were or what he looked like."

"That has to be Sasuke."

ent here...


	2. Meeting Everyone i Know

Paste your document her

Meeting Everyone I know

Sakura takes me out to the Village once my wound had healed. She thinks the familiar surroundings would remind me of who I am and who I knew. I do look in a mirror before then. I got dress strangely too. I had a white cloak with Orange Flames over the base, a jumpsuit with orange and black and a headband with a leaf-like symbol on it. Sakura put on a similar headband in red.

We both put on some strange shoes, a combination of sandals and sneakers. My blond hair and green eyes contradict each other for some reason.

Sakura introduces me to almost everyone I should've known. Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji. And Hinata. Especially Hinata. Her face is the most beautiful I've ever seen. Long black hair, Purple eyes, Purple coat and black Capri's. For some reason Hinata tries to hide from me, but I try telling her it was all right. Her cousin, Neji, also of the Hyuuga clan, is a bit scary. He h=s the same eyes as Hinata, and his hair was just as long but he doesn't Waste any time acting like Amnesia is nothing to worry about.

"Well Naruto, You seem to be looking better since taking that sword through the shoulder," Neji says. I don't know why but there is something about Neji that told me he knows something.

"I-I'm g-glad you've healed N-Naruto…" Hinata says. She is the most innocent that I could see. I look towards the Mountain. Into it are carved four intricate faces, the fifth is a woman's while the other four are men. The Fourth caught my attention the most. He looks just like… Me!

"I see you noticed you're Father's Face Naruto," Sakura says.

"Father?" I ask.

"Your father, like you, was a Hokage, he's the reason you have the powers of Kyuubi in the first place."

"Kyuubi?"

"The Nine-tailed fox Demon that attacked our Village when you were born. The problem with the sealing technique is that when used on a Demon…"

"What happens when it's used on a Demon?"

"There are two possible outcomes, success or life."

"So he died after his success?"

"Pretty much."

e...


	3. Revelation: Who Am I?

Paste your doc

Revelation: Who am I really?

Sakura is called back to the hospital, which is where I woke up, and leaves me to visit my dad's carving.

"Dad… Why can't I remember anything? If you are my father Give me some sign that I'm supposed to be here, if not let me know, because the memories aren't coming back." I pray to whoever it is I worshiped. Suddenly I heard a soft rustling g in the trees behind me. I feel some urge to jump and I followed it… Good thing too, Otherwise I would've gotten hit by a knife, if you could call it that.

"You are good," I hear Neji say. "You even copied Naruto's move. I must say I'm impressed." He jumps out of the trees.

"What are you saying!?" I ask.

"I know you're not Naruto, so spit it out, who are you?"

I answer this question the same way I answer everything else. "I don't know!"

"Well those eyes of yours aren't Naruto's, his are blue and yours are green," Neji says. "But I don't know even the youngest Shinobi who can't get the eyes right! How could you mess up that much!?"

"I don't know!"

"Because it's not a Transformation," someone says from the shadows. Steeping out is a guy with black hair and eyes. He's wearing a samurai getup with what looks like a fishing lure on the back. "That is Naruto's Body, the only thing that's changed is his eyes."

Neji takes a fighting Stance. "Sasuke! Why are you here!?" he exclaims.

"I heard Naruto woke up with amnesia… I decided to check it out," Sasuke takes a few steps closer to me. "Now then, since you don't know who you are or how you got here, I guess we have to help you."

ument here...


	4. Finding Me

Finding Me

Sasuke tells me everything about the Hidden Leaf's History. He seems to focus on Naruto's Father, Minato Namikaze, sealing Kyuubi into his unborn Child's spirit. When the child was born the mother, whoever she was, passed away. And everyone shunned the Boy so much he did everything he could to get attention.

"He finally found it, and something else he didn't know he was looking for in me and Sakura," he finished. "Love."

"I understand that somehow… Is that the point of this Story?" I ask.

"Yes, I need to see if you empathize to Naruto in any way."

A name came to my mind. My name. Anthony Grace.

"I just remembered my name. Antonii Gureisu…" I say. "That didn't come out right."

"I understand the meaning of the name, at least," Sasuke says.

"Should we tell Sakura about this?"

"I'd rather she doesn't see me."

"Why?"

"I broke her heart by leaving; I think she'd be mad if I just came back."


	5. Learning Naruto

Learning Naruto

Sasuke has dedicated the entirety of the following day for me to learn how to fight like Naruto. He taught me the basic stuff like the Transformation Jutsu, and then he goes to Jiraiya, the Sage of Frogs to teach me the more important stuff, Like the Multi-Shadow-clone Jutsu, and the Rasengan, or "Spining Jutsu." I have very little trouble learning them to Naruto's style of fighting, maybe because I am in Naruto's body…? I don't know.

Sasuke sets up one final test for me; I have to last against him in a hand-to-hand combat situation for a minute. I can use any Jutsu I had up my sleeve, but that was it. The fight ends when My Rasengan Makes contact with his Chidori, or "Lightning Blade." Then I feel a new form of energy come through me, I have to Take the Power of the Chidori and add it to my Rasengan. Out of nowhere a phrase comes to my mind.

"Spinning Thunder Bomb Jutsu!" I let it out. I throw the Rasengan and an explosion of electricity comes from the nearby woods.

"Never thought of using it like that before…" Sasuke says. "I wonder what other Jutsu You could combine to make more powerful moves."

"I'm half dead from that one," I say. "I don't think we should randomly do that again."

"If you say so Antonii. But man if I had known that that power was possible when I went to find my brother it would've saved me a lot of time."

"How?"

"It would've been easier to kill him-"

"Why did you want to kill him?" I interrupt.

"He slaughtered my family claiming it was to test his own limits, but really it was to get me started."

"Okay… That's Different."

"Well you passed the test; I'll treat you to some Ramen, Naruto's favorite."

"I Like Ramen too."

"Have you ever had it the way we do?"

"Good point."


	6. A Date with a Ninja

A Date with a Ninja

Sasuke gets me a bowl of Ramen and leaves after paying. I really like the way that these people make the Noodles. They put a lot of meats and vegetables into the bowl with the noodles and broth. The Shop owners keep referring to me as "Lord Hokage," so when I heard someone Say "Naruto?" It is sort of a nice change. When I turn around to find out who said my name (If you could even call it mine), I find Hinata in all her beauty.

"Hinata? Why are you here?" I ask.

"It's my scheduled break time. I thought I'd come here," She explains. I reach into my pocket and find a hugely filled wallet. Five hundred thousand of whatever money this world has for currency is in here. So I treat her to some ramen on my own.

"That's unheard of," Hinata says. When I ask why she answers: "Normally the only ramen you buy is for yourself."

"Must be changing in some way," I say. Well she happily sits down and eats the bowl of noodles. Later we take a walk around the Village. She tells me everything about life here in the Hidden Leaf Village. How as a kid I was a troublemaker out of lack of attention and love, how the only person I had eyes for growing up didn't like me at all, and how it was the same for her.

"You have eyes for someone?"

There is a silence that in itself was deafening for a few seconds. Then I realize she is talking about m- Naruto. In other words just being here I am breaking her heart. I have to tell her, but how will she take the news?

I try remembering who I was, but the only thing that comes up is the Name Victor Shane. My best friend's name. The one who tried to kill me.


	7. Victor's Face

Victor's Face

"Sasuke!" I yell out for him. Hinata follows me to my office in the center of town.

"You called… Naruto?" Sasuke comes into the room.

"I remembered something!"

"Oh… Hinata, could you wait outside?"

"If Naruto's remembered something I want to know what it is," Hinata decides. Realizing he can't hide my identity anymore, Sasuke asks what I remember. I told him the Name Vikutaa Shein. Now Hinata was confused.

"Naruto, You don't Know anyone named Vikutaa."

"I guess it's time we told her, Sasuke."

"I suppose it is," Sasuke turns to Hinata. "The man you see before you is Naruto only in Body. His spirit is not Naruto's but a man named Antonii Gureisu's."

"What?" She said with a confused look on her face.

"Don't believe me; take a look at his chakra. Your Byakugan should let you do that." She takes it seriously and the veins around her eyes star to show a little more. Whatever it is she sees, she doesn't like it. She releases her Byakugan and starts to cry.

"Who are you!?" she screams at me. "You are not Naruto!"

"I can't remember," I tell her. "I've lost all memories and regained only my name and my friend's. I can't… give you an answer."

Hinata looks at Sauske, he yelps like a bear in a trap. And starts to howl in pain I can't imagine. Then his face changes. Red eyes, Brown hair, a scar running down the cheek. It takes a moment for me to realize this is Victor. When the howling stops Victor calmly stands up and speaks in a language I don't think I've used in quite some time.

"Hello… Anthony."

"Victor? How can you remember me?"

"Your face is hard to miss with that scar running down the eye. Not to mention the silver hair."

I pause for a second thinking how I recognize Sasuke as someone else. But why did I recognize myself as Naruto Uzumaki? Come to think of it, why does everyone else, besides Victor?

"It's complicated Anthony."

"How'd you do that?"

"You forgot about my power of telepathy?"

"I forgot a lot actually."

"Okay… I can get you up to speed, but first we have to get out of here along with any witnesses."

"Antonii? What are you two saying?" Hinata asks in her tongue. I revert to that language to answer her.

"We need to get out of here, Now!"

"What about Sakura and the others?"

"I doubt we'll need them to come along with us to stop the Felldragon," Victor says in the language we're speaking.


	8. The Story of the Felldragon

There is a lady who appears around twenty who stays at the town hall. Her name is Tsunade. We tell her that I have some important business to carry out and leave. Right as we get out the door we run into Neji.

"Forgetting someone?" he asks. "Naruto where are you and this new Sasuke going with my cousin?"

"It's Antonii, Neji," I tell him. "And this is Vicutaa, we need to leave along with all witnesses to our identities, I can't remember why (as usual), but Vicutaa said he'd explain later."

"So you remembered your name. That's good. And I am also a witness, so I should go with you." Neji and Hinata went with us for halfway to the Land of Wind, as Neji called the next country. We ran into someone once we came out of the woods. He had red hair and a huge gourd of ceramic on his back with seals of every kind.

"Gaara," is a translation of what Neji stammers.

"Sir Hyuuga," Gaara says. "I came to see who this unfamiliar presence was. It's hard to believe it is my old friend, Naruto."

"It may be his body you see, but I am not Naruto Uzumaki," I say. "My Name in your tongue is Antonii Gureisu. This is my friend Vicutaa Shein in Sasuke's Body."  
"I am Gaara of the Desert, Fifth Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village, which is where you were headed."

"Are you the one with Ichibi, the One Tailed Demon?" Victor asks.

"I am."

"Good. We'll need you for our mission."

Once we set up camp, Victor tells us what the mission about the Felldragon is.

"The Akatsuki tried to take all of the power of the nine Tailed demons, correct?"

"They succeeded in taking a small part of them." Gaara says.

"Well, something similar happened in our world. There are nine Winged angels where we are, the ninth going to Antonii. A group of Criminals attempted to steal all of the power of those angels, succeeding in stealing a small part of each of them. That was all around the same time. Sasuke Uchiha and I discovered an In-between world that links our world (let's call it Matixia) and your world (let's call it Shiboyo). On this world which we call 'the Grid' we found an awakened beast, a Dragon of purest black. There was a dragon of whitest light who explained that it was because of the workings of the Akatsuki and the Nephilus that the beast was awakened. If Moraga, the Felldragon we saw on the Grid, gets into either world, both are doomed."

"So how did I get here?" I ask.

"As the Leader of the Nine Winged Angels, you were sent to Shiboyo to switch with the leader of the Nine Tailed Demons. Only you and Naruto Uzumaki, while in each other's worlds, can Match the power of the Felldragon long enough for Sasuke and me to seal him away again."

"What, we can't kill the Felldragon?" Gaara asks.

"Not without risking Naruto and Antonii in the Process."

"Oh…"

_What if I want to take that risk?_ I think. I don't say this however because Naruto might not feel the same way.

End Of First Story

Next Story:

Anthony Grace: What do I do?


End file.
